gameofthronesfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Серсея Ланістер
Серсея Ланістер — королева Семи Королівств. Перед цим, після смерті свого чоловіка, короля Роберта Баратеона, була королевою-регентом при своїх дітях - Джоффрі І Баратеоном і Томменом І Баратеоном. У неї троє незаконнонароджених дітей від свого брата-близнюка Джеймі Ланістера. Донька Мірцелла померла, як і обоє її братів. Особистість. Характеристика Серсея амбітна, хитра і готова зрадити будь-кого, заради того, щоб захистити свої власні інтереси і своїх дітей. В суспільстві вона постає як спокійна, царствена особа, у якої є повний контроль над усім, що її оточує. Однак це не зовсім так і Серсея насправді занадто нетерпелива і легковажна, щоб грамотно вести політичну гру, і більш того, вона не має для цього достатніх навичок. Батько Серсеї Тайвін Ланістер бачив у дочці лише інструмент, який допоможе йому отримати вигідний союз через її шлюб, і навіть не припускав, що вона буде грати активну роль в політиці. Ставлення Серсеї до дітей двояке. З одного боку, вона любить і обожнює їх, але з іншого боку — знаходиться під владою власних ілюзій, мріючи, щоб Джоффрі став великим королем, Серсея не помічає його примхливий і жорстокий характер, що часто межує із садизмом. Крім того, вона стільки уваги приділяє своєму старшому синові, що дуже мало знає про двох інших своїх дітей. Історія До подій серіалу Серсея — дочка найбагатшої лорда в Семи Королівствах, Тайвіна Ланістера, у неї є брат-близнюк Джеймі, і другий брат, Тіріон. Мати Серсеї померла, коли дівчинці було 4, під час пологів Тіріона. Як і батько, Серсея завжди звинувачувала молодшого брата у смерті матері, і вважає це несправедливим, що вона померла, а така людина, як Тіріон, залишився жити. Серсея виховувалася в родовому замку Ланістерів, який називається Скеля Кастерли. Батько рідко бував удома, він служив правицею короля і весь час проводив у столиці. Одного разу в дитинстві Серсея з подругою пішли до ворожки, яка передбачила дівчинці, що вона вийде заміж не за принца, а за короля; у неї буде троє дітей, а у короля двадцять, і вона буде королевою до тих пір, поки не з'явиться нова, молодша і красивіша. Близькі стосунки з Джеймі почалися ще в молодості, і тривали навіть після заміжжя Серсеї. У неї були і інші сексуальні партнери, а ось Джеймі завжди залишався їй вірним. Варто зауважити, що інцест категорично засуджується релігією, вірою в Сімох. Зазвичай Джеймі і Серсея заспокоювали себе тим, що колишня королівська династія, Таргарієни, завжди одружували братів і сестер. Тайвін хотів, щоб Серсея вийшла заміж за Рейгара Таргарієна, але той взяв у дружини іншу. Після закінчення повстання Роберта і падіння династії Таргарієнів, Серсею видали заміж за Роберта Баратеона, щоб зміцнити союз Баратеонів і Ланістерів. Тоді їй було 19. Перед весіллям Серсея була щаслива, вона, як і всі дівчата королівства, захоплювалася новим королем. Але в першу шлюбну ніч він прийшов до неї п'яний і постійно нашіптував ім'я Ліанни, своєї померлої коханої, і з тих пір відносини короля і королеви не склалися. У них народилося четверо дітей, перша дитина був схожий на Роберта, і він помер у дитинстві. Решта, Джоффрі, Мирцелла і Томмен, насправді не від Роберта, а від Джеймі, і теж схожі на нього. Довгий час про дійсне походження передбачуваних спадкоємців короля ніхто не підозрював. Томмен і Мирцелла — милі діти, а ось Джоффрі досить жорстокий і норовливим. Часом Серсея думає, що характер сина — покарання за гріхи її та Джеймі. 1 Сезон У Королівській Гавані Серсея спостерігає, як Мовчазні сестри готують до поховання тіло Джона Аррена, колишнього правиці короля. Вона перемовляється з Джеймі про те, чи вдалося Аррену кому-небудь розповісти про своє відкриття. Джеймі думає, що ні, інакше вони обидва були вже мертві. Серсея припускає, що Джеймі може стати новим правицею. Але це не так, Роберт маю намір запропонувати цю честь своєму давньому другові Эддарду Старку, і королівська родина їде в Вінтерфелл, а також хоче видати дочку Эддарда Сансу за Джоффрі. По приїзду в Вінтерфелл Роберт насамперед хоче відвідати крипту, де поховані представники роду Старків, в тому числі і Ліанна, що дуже злить Серсею. На святковому бенкеті Серсея розмовляє з Кейтілін і захоплюється Сансою, вважаючи, що вона буде відмінно проявляти себе при дворі. На наступний день Еддард, Роберт та інші чоловіки їдуть на полювання, а Серсея усамітнюється з Джеймі в одній з кімнат, де їх застає Бран Старк. Джеймі скидає його з вікна кажучи, що робить це заради кохання. Бран не вмирає, але знаходиться в комі. Королівська сім'я і свита залишають Вінтерфелл, до них приєднуються Еддард, Санса, Арья і деякі люди Старків. По дорозі відбувається інцидент між Джоффрі, Ар'єю і її вовчицею Німерією, в результаті Джоффрі виявляється поранений, а Серсея наполягає, щоб вовчицю вбили, Але так як Нимерия втекла (Арья прогнала її заради її ж безпеки), вбивають вовчицю Санси Леді. По поверненню в столицю Серсея розмовляє з сином і дає йому кілька порад, як стати добрим королем. Вона також рекомендує йому подарувати що-небудь Сансе, щоб загладити спогади про події на Королівському тракті. Прилітає В столицю ворон і приносить повідомлення про те, що Бран прийшов в себе, але, до деякого полегшення Серсеи, нічого не пам'ятає. Еддард поступово починає здогадуватися, що діти Серсеи насправді від Джеймі, а значить не є законними спадкоємцями. (Саме цей секрет розкрив Джон Аррен незадовго до своєї смерті.) Він розмовляє з королевою, та все підтверджує. Еддард радить їй покинути столицю з дітьми заради їх же безпеки, так як збирається все розповісти Роберту. Але цього не відбувається, Роберта смертельно ранять на полюванні. Перед смертю він призначає Эддарда захисником держави і регентом, до повноліття Джоффрі. Еддард хоче розповісти всьому королівству правду, але в результаті зради його звинувачують у зраді і заарештовують. Серсея переконує Сансу написати лист Роббу і переконати його присягнути новому королю, Санса погоджується. План провалюється, Робб скликає прапори, і оголошує війну королю. Эддарду пропонують зізнатися у зраді, за що він матиме можливість уникнути смерті і вступити в Нічний дозор. Еддард погоджується, визнання відбувається перед Великої септой Бейлора. Але Джоффрі не хоче діяти за планом, а наказує відрубати Эддарду голову. Всі шоковані, в тому числі і Серсея, так як розуміють, до яких згубних наслідків це призведе, але Джоффрі не переконати. Починається Війна п'яти королів. Джеймі залишає в столицю, а трохи пізніше потрапляє в полон до Робба Старка. Серсея заводить нового коханця, Ланселя Ланістера, колишнього зброєносця Роберта. На фатальний полюванні саме він подавав Роберту вино, яке дала йому Серсея. Вино було міцніше, ніж думав Роберт, і це побічно призвело до смерті короля. Сезон 2 Серсея продовжує правити як королева-регент. Їй доводиться захищати право сина на престол, так як на його місце є і інші претенденти. Мейстери Цитаделі оголошують про закінчення літа і початок осені. Серсея наказує закрити ворота столиці, щоб припинити потік біженців, які наповнюють місто, так як зима близько, і треба економити продовольство. У місто приїжджає Тіріон, якого Тайвін на час своєї відсутності призначив правицею. Серсея розуміє, що поступово буде втрачати свій вплив. Тіріон розповідає, що батько розчарований Серсеєю, так як вона не змогла вберегти від смерті Эддарда. Вони сходяться на тому, що Джеймі треба рятувати, а зниклу Арью знайти. Серсея дає завдання Петіру Бейлішу знайти Арью. Станніс розсилає по всьому королівству листи, в яких розповідає, що діти Серсеї насправді від Джеймі, а значить не мають права на престол. Чутки починають поширюватися і доходять до Джоффрі. Він наказує знищити всіх бастардів Роберта. Тіріон зміщує Джаноса Слінта з поста командувача Міським дозором, Слінт був людиною Серсеи. Потім він перевіряє всіх членів Малої ради і виявляє, що великий мейстер Пицель шпигує на користь королеви, і садить його в темницю. Серсея вимагає його відпустити, Тіріон погоджується, але не відразу. Також Тіріон здогадується про відносини Серсеї і Ланселя, загрожує йому розповісти все Джеймі, щоб цього не сталося, Ланселю доводиться шпигувати за королевою для Тіріона. Так, наприклад, він дізнається, що Гільдія алхіміків готує для королеви дикий вогонь. Тіріон укладає шлюбний альянс з Мартеллами, запропонувавши видати за їх спадкоємця принцесу Мирцеллу, дівчинку відправляють в Дорн. Серсея ще більше ненавидить Тіріона і обіцяє розлучити його з кимось, хто йому дійсно дорогий. Серсея втілює свою погрозу життя, з її подачі жорстоко б'ють Ріс, але це помилка, так як коханої Тіріона є Шая. Також перед битвою зі Станнисом Серсея відмовляє Джоффрі брати участь у ній, а залишити цю справу більш досвідченим воїнам і командувачам, але Джоффрі не погоджується. Під час битви у Черноводной Серсея і придворні дами ховаються в башті Мейгора. З ними знаходиться Илин Пейн, який повинен у разі захоплення Станнісом міста вбити всіх. Також у Серсеї є пухирець з сильним снодійним, вживання великої дози якого викликає неминучу смерть. Під час битви Серсея багато п'є, іноді знущається над Сансою. До жінок приходить поранений Лансель і каже, що Станніс досяг Брудних воріт, Серсея вимагає у нього повернутися на поле бою і забрати звідти Джоффрі, незважаючи на те, що це точно деморалізує всю його армію, Лансель підпорядковується. Серсея впевнена, що битва програна, вона бере Томмена, веде його в тронний зал, сідає на залізний трон і готується отруїти сина, перед цим розповідає казку. Коли вона вже підносить пухирець зі снодійним до його роті, двері залу відкриваються, і туди несподівано в'їздить її батько Тайвін, оголошуючи, що битва виграна. Під час битви Мендон Мур намагається вбити Тіріона, починають ходити чутки, що це справа рук Серсеї. Після битви нагороджують тих, хто допоміг королю перемогти. Крім усього іншого, заручини Санса і Джоффрі розривається, нареченою Джоффрі стає Маргери Тіреллі. Сезон 3 Маргери намагається завоювати любов народу. І якщо Серсея маніпулює людьми через страх, то Маргери роздає їжу бідним і відвідує сиротинці. Також Маргери вчиться керувати Джоффрі. Все це турбує Серсо, і вона не дуже довірливо ставиться до майбутньої невістки. По приїзду в столицю Тайвін починає свою службу в якості десниці. Він звинувачує дочка в тому, що вона не в змозі контролювати дії свого сина. Серсея відноситься до цих звинувачень скептично, на її думку, мало хто може контролювати Джоффрі, але Тайвін непохитний, він заявляє, що може і буде це робити. Тайвін хоче зміцнити союз Ланістерів з іншими могутніми сім'ями, для цього він збирається видати Серсею за Лораса Тирелла, а Тіріона одружити на Сансі. Він вважає, що його діти досить довго ганьбили рід Ланістерів, і пора б вже їм зробити щось корисне. І Серсея, і Тіріон категорично проти, але Тайвін не має наміру їх слухати. З Серсеєю хочуть подружитися і знайти спільну мову і Маргери, і Лорас, але обидва безуспішно. Після Червоного весілля на засіданні Малої ради обговорюють цю подію. Тіріон не дуже радий новині, так як розуміє, які проблеми це може викликати в майбутньому, а Джоффрі безмірно радий, і задумує на своєму весіллі подати Сансі голову Робба. Йому нагадують, що варто проявляти до дівчини хоч краплю поваги. Серсея намагається переконати всіх, що її син лише жартує, але Джоффрі сам починає говорити, що був абсолютно серйозний. Тіріон забороняє Джоффрі знущатися над Сансою. Джоффрі заперечує, на його думку королю дозволено все. Втручається Тайвін, Джоффрі намагається з ним сперечатися, ображаючи його. Тайвін спокійно каже, що король втомився, і просить Серсо відвести свого сина в кімнату, а мейстера — дати йому снодійне. Сезон 4 Після повернення Джеймі в Королівську Гавань, Серсея відноситься до нього досить холодно, вона ображена, що він поїхав від неї зі столиці. Також вона просить Квиберна і ювеліра зробити для Джеймі золоту руку, замість втраченої. Крім цього, Серсея в чомусь підозрює Тіріона, і наказує служниці шпигувати за ним. На весільному бенкеті Серсея злиться на Маргері за те, що та продовжує завойовувати любов людей, на цей раз попросивши роздати залишки їжі бідним. Серсея підходить до Піцелю і велить йому нишком наказати віднести їжу на псарню. Також на весіллі Серсея розмовляє з Бриенно. і дякує їй за допомогу в поверненні Джеймі в столицю, а потім з Оберіном і Елларією. Розмова з дорнійцями її не дуже радує, по-перше, з-за того, що Елларія є бастардом, і в усьому королівстві, крім Дорна, до них ставляться з презирством. По-друге, тон Оберіна досить насмішкуватий, і він називає Серсею «колишньою королевою-регентом», що не може її не зачіпати. Починається вистава карликів, влаштована за замовленням Джоффрі, Серсея веселиться, на відміну від переважної більшості осіб, які шоковані подібною витівкою. Коли Джоффрі, відпивши з кубка вино, що поданий Тіріоном, падає і починає задихатися, Серсея підбігає йому і благає оточуючих допомогти. Син помирає у неї на руках. Серсея відразу ж звинувачує у смерті Джоффрі Тіріона, думаючи, що він його отруїв. Убита горем Серсея думає тільки про помсту. Тіріона заарештували, але Серсея не хоче чекати суду, і вимагає у Джеймі, щоб він їх убив брата. Джеймі відмовляється виконати прохання і сумнівається, що Тіріон в чомусь винен. Це ще більше погіршує їх і без того натягнуті відносини. Також вона вимагає від Джеймі, як від лорда-командувача Королівської гвардії, приділяти особливу увагу безпеці майбутнього короля, Томмена. Після коронації Томмена Серсея підходить до Маргери, і вони обговорюють можливе швидке весілля Томмена і Маргери. Потім Серсея розмовляє з батьком, який стверджує, що золоті копальні, що належать Ланістерам, вже кілька років як вичерпалися, і в цій ситуації їм не завадить союз с могутніми і багатими Тиреллами. Одного разу Серсея запрошує Оберина прогулятися по садах Червоного замку. Вони розмовляють про дочок Оберина, і про дочку Серсеї Мирцеллі, яка вже більше року живе в Дорні. Серсея сумує по доньці і просить Оберина передати їй подарунок. На суді Серсея дає свідчення проти Тіріона, згадуючи загрози, який він висловлював раніше. Раніше, після того, як Серсея змусила побити Ріс, думаючи, що це коханка Тіріона, Тіріон пообіцяв помститися їй в годину, коли вона буде щаслива і в безпеці. Також Серсея згадує битву у Черноводной і говорить, що це Тіріон наполіг на тому, щоб Джоффрі був присутній при битві, і цим піддав його небезпеці. Після того, як Тіріон вимагає суду поєдинком, Серсея просить Григора Клигана виступити в якості бійця проти бійця Тіріона. Серсея присутня під час поєдинку, на якому Клигану вдається вбити Оберіна. Тайвін оголошує, що Тіріон засуджений до смерті. Пізніше Серсея цікавиться станом пораненого Клігана, який помирає від отрути, що нею було змазано спис Оберіна. Піцель говорить їй, що Гору не врятувати, а от Квіберн вважає, що це не так. На думку Квіберна, він зможе поставити Клігана на ноги, хоча це спричинить деякі зміни, але слабкішим він від цього не стане. Задоволена Серсея наказує Піцелю покинути свою лабораторію, надавши її в розпорядження Квіберна. Після цього вона йде до Тайвіна і знову піднімає тему того, що не збирається виходити заміж за Лораса, але її батько непохитний. Серсея розповідає йому, як від відчаю майже вбила Томмена під час битви у Черноводной, намагаючись його захистити. Серсея загрожує батькові, що і тепер буде захищати сина будь-якими способами, навіть якщо для цього доведеться розповісти всім всю правду про їх з Джеймі відносинах. Залишивши ошелешеного новиною Тайвина, Серсея йде до Джеймі, вони розмовляють про страту Тіріона, а також про розмову Серсеї з батьком. Сезон 5 Серсея прощається з батьком, якого вбив Тіріон, і зустрічається з прибулими в столицю дядьком Киваном, а також з Ланселем. Лансель розкаявся за всі свої гріхи, які вчинив на догоду Серсеї, і вступив у релігійний рух Горобці. Він намагається пояснити королеві, що це правильний шлях, і що їй теж варто задуматися про своїх вчинках, але та лише сміється над ним. Серсея отримує якусь скриньку, надіслану їй з Дорна. В ній знаходиться підвіска, таких прикрас існує всього два, одне належить Серсеї, друге було у Мирцелли. Серсея розуміє, що її дочка в небезпеці, і Джеймі погоджується відправитися в Дорн і врятувати дівчинку. Пізніше разом із Квиберном Серсея приймає людей, які приносять їй голову карлика, адже королева обіцяла нагороду за вбивство свого брата Тіріона. До її нещастя, голова належить комусь іншому. Потім Серсея збирає засідання Малої ради і проводить нові призначення. Після весілля Томмена і Маргери Серсея і її син йдуть на прогулянку. Томмен розпитує матір про Кручі Кастерли і цікавиться, чи не бажає вона повернутися у свій рідний замок. Розуміючи, що винуватицею цих розмов є нова дружина короля, Серсея йде до Маргери. Та веде себе досить зухвало, приміряючи на себе образ нової королеви, і Серсея цим дуже не задоволена. Після цього Серсея разом із Малою радою приймає верховного септона, який скаржиться, що його зганьбили Горобці, і вимагає розібратися з їх лідером. Серсея йде до Його Воробейшества, який вже готовий до її гніву і покарання. Однак після короткої розмови корольова повідомляє, що верховного септона взяли під варту. У розмові з Мейсом Тиреллом Серсея обговорює борги перед Залізним банком Браавоса і переконує майстра над монетою попрямувати прямо туди, щоб вести переговори з банкірами особисто. Потім королева зустрічається з Його Воробейшеством і пропонує йому відтворити Святе воїнство, військово-релігійний орден, для наведення порядку в державі. Трохи пізніше Святе воїнство заарештовує Лорас Тирелла, що викликає гнів Маргери, яка, в свою чергу, вимагає у Томмена розібратися з цим. Томмен йде до матері і просить звільнити Лорас, але королева запевняє, що вона безсила, і відправляє сина до Його Воробейшества. Серсея приймає Бейліша, який приїхав у столицю і розповідає їй про те, що Санса у Вінтерфелле і скоро вийде заміж за Болтона. Серсея в люті і вважає шлюб з тією, хто може бути причетний до вбивства Джоффрі, зрадою. Мізинець рекомендує королеві почекати, поки на Вінтерфелл нападе Станніс, а потім розбити армію переможця і отримати контроль над Північчю. Серсея каже, що у короля недостатньо солдатів для цього, але Бейліш збирається залучити бійців з Долини і вирішити питання з Винтерфеллом самостійно. Натомість він хоче стати Зберігачем Півночі. Серсее ця ідея подобається, і вона обіцяє поговорити про це з королем. Щоб розібратися з ситуацією з Лорасом, в столицю приїжджає Оленна Тіреллі. Вона йде на прийом до королеви і відпускає на її адресу непристойні зауваження. Серсея все терпить, адже у неї є козир в рукаві. На допиті, влаштованому Його Воробейшеством, свідчення дає не тільки Лорас, але спочатку і Маргери, яка бреше і покриває брата, а потім і Олівер, який розповідає всю правду, яку знає. Так, під вартою виявляється не тільки брат юної королеви, але і вона сама, за обвинуваченням у дачі неправдивих свідчень. Серсея задоволена. Серсея проводить час з Томменом, який дуже засмучений, що не може визволити з дружину з в'язниці. Вона намагається заспокоїти сина і обіцяє поговорити з Його Воробейшеством. Потім Серсея йде до Маргери, яка сидить в брудній камері, приносить їй їжу і остаточно доводить своїми розмовами. В результаті Маргери виганяє свекруха, і та задоволена йде до Його Воробейшеству. Тріумф Серсеи триває недовго, Його Воробейшество заявляє, що Лансель розповів їм усе про гріхи Серсеї, і королеву-матір також беруть під варту. Кілька септ на чолі з Юнеллой відводять Серсо в камеру. Вона намагається чинити опір та погрожувати, але її ніхто не слухає. Серсо мордують голодом і спрагою. Юнелла постійно приходить і пропонує Серсее воду, але тільки в обмін на каяття. Королева намагається схилити септу на свою сторону то обіцянками золотих гір, то погрозами, але наглядачка непохитна. Потім до Серсее приходить Квиберн і розповідає, що Томмен страждає, нікого не хоче бачити і нічого не їсть, Киван Ланністер викликаний до столиці і зроблений правицею короля, а Його Воробейшество збирається судити Серсо за блуд, зраду і вбивство Роберта. На думку Квиберна, королеві варто послухатись і покаятися, але та не готова цього зробити. Після довгих коливань Серсея вирішує покаятися. Його Воробейшество приймає у себе королеву, але вона визнається лише в любовному зв'язку з Ланселем, всі інші свої гріхи вона заперечує. Септон каже, що Серсо в будь-якому випадку чекає суд, однак дозволяє повернутися в Червоний замок до сина. Тим не менш, королеві належить спокутувати свою провину. Її миють, коротко стрижуть їй волосся і виводять на сходи перед Великою септой. Після короткої промови Його Воробейшества, з Серсеи знімають одяг, і вона голою йде по вулицях столиці від Великої септи до Червоного замку. Народ викрикує на адресу королеви образи і кидає в неї всім, що потрапляє під руку. Спочатку Серсея пробує йти прямо з високо піднятою головою, але до кінця ходи не витримує, сковзається, а на її очах навертаються сльози. Нарешті, вона доходить до Червоного замку. За воротами її зустрічають Киван, великий мейстер Пицель і Квиберн, який накидає на плечі королеви накидку. Також Квиберн являє Серсее її нового захисника, величезного лицаря Королівської гвардії, який дав обітницю мовчання і збирається залишитися безмовним до тих пір, поки всі вороги корони не будуть знищені. Сезон 6 Серсее повідомляють, що в столиці прибув корабель з Дорна. Королева поспішає на пристань, очікуючи зустрічі з улюбленою дочкою і братом. Радість Серсеи швидко згасає, коли вона розуміє, що дівчатка поруч з Джеймі не видно, зате видно труну. Королева невтішна. Вона згадує, якою доброю та гарною була Мирцелла. Серсея розповідає братові про пророкування, почуте їй в дитинстві, про те, що всі її діти помруть. Джеймі каже, що все це дурниці, і обіцяє, що разом вони переможуть ворогів. Серсея збирається на похорон доньки, але гвардійці її не пускають і просять залишатися в замку. Це робиться за наказом Томмена, який побоюється, що його мати знову заарештують. Пізніше король приходить до Серсее і вибачається за те, що був слабкий і не вжив рішучих заходів проти воробйов. Серсея заспокоює сина. Супроводжувана Джеймі і Горою, Серсея йде поговорити з Квиберном, який взяв пташок Вариса під свій контроль. Вона просить колишнього мейстера відправити шпигунів у Дорн, Простір і Північ, щоб ті шукали інформацію про ворогів корони. Після цього троє йдуть на засідання Малого ради, де їм не раді. Серсея називає себе королевою і вимагає, щоб їй дозволили бути присутнім, але їй нагадують, що вона лише вдовуюча королева, і не має ніякого права перебувати на засіданні. Серсея продовжує наполягати на своєму і звинувачувати свого дядька і правицю короля Кивана в бездіяльності, і Джеймі її підтримує. Зрозумівши, що спроби випровадити Серсо і її супутників ні до чого не приведуть, Мала рада залишає приміщення, щоб продовжити розмову в іншому місці. Серсея приходить до Томмену і, до свого невдоволення, бачить його у суспільстві Піцеля. Коли великий мейстер йде, син каже королеві, що Його Воробейшество не так простий, як здається. Томмен також побоюється того, що Маргери повторить долю Серсеи і пройдеться голою по вулицях Королівській Гавані. Потім Серсея йде до Кивану і Оленне і починає лякати їх цим фактом. Вона пропонує оточити Велику септу і не давати прихильникам Його Воробейшества зганьбити Маргери. А свого дядька Серсея обіцяє повернути Ланселя, обіцяючи, що вони з Джеймі помстяться горобцях. Серсее і Джеймі не вдається досягти бажаного — Його Воробейшество обводить всіх навколо пальця і з допомогою Маргери переманює Томмена на свою сторону. Тепер між церквою і короною укладено священний союз. Джеймі, ризикнув виступити проти церкви, виключають з Королівської гвардії і відправляють зі столиці геть, Риверран, де йому належить розібратися з Бринденом Таллі. Джеймі не бажає цього робити, але Серсея просить його підкоритися. Вона вважає, що її брат повинен стати на чолі армії і відбити Риверран, тим самим довівши всім, що Ланністери ще не розгубили свою міць. Саму Серсо чекає випробування поєдинком, але вона не турбується, адже у неї є могутній захисник — Гора. Родичі * Мати: Джоанна Ланністер * Батько: Тайвін Ланністер * Дядько: Киван Ланністер * Брати: Тіріон Ланністер, Джеймі Ланністер * Чоловік: Роберт Баратеонов * Незаконнонароджені діти: Джоффрі Баратеон, Мірцелла Баратеон, Томмен Баратеон Цікаві факти * Актриса Ліна Хіді була вагітна, коли почалися зйомки першого сезону серіалу, але тим не менше всі були настільки вражені її роботою, що було прийнято рішення не переробляти роль. Так в костюмі Серсеи з'явилися широкі рукави, якими актриса прикривала свій живіт в загальних планах, а великі плани знімалися або вище живота, або трохи зі спини. * У книзі Серсея ніколи не народжувала від Роберта і навіть перервала свою вагітність. Виноски Галерея Got cersei poster.jpg|Cersei featured in a promotional poster for Game of Thrones. Jaime and Cersei 1x01.jpg|Jaime and Cersei worrying about what Jon Arryn knew in "Winter is Coming". Cersei 1x01.jpg|Cersei arriving at Winterfell in "Winter is Coming". Cersei 1x02.jpg|Cersei breakfasting in Winterfell in "The Kingsroad". Cersei 1x03.jpg|Cersei in her bed chamber in King's Landing in "Lord Snow". Jaime & Cersei 1x03.png|Cersei with Jaime in "Lord Snow". Cersei 1x07.jpg|Cersei in the gardens of the Red Keep in "You Win or You Die". Cersei & Joffrey 1x07.jpg|Cersei ensures Joffrey takes the Iron Throne in "You Win or You Die". Cersei 2x01a.jpg|Cersei in the Iron Throne room in "The North Remembers". Cersei 2x01b.jpg|Cersei talking to Littlefinger in "The North Remembers". Cersei Little Finger Season2.jpg|Cersei walking with Littlefinger in "The North Remembers". Cersei-lannister-lena-headey-helen-sloan.jpeg|A promotional image of Cersei in "The North Remembers". Cersei 2x02.jpg|Cersei in the Small Council chamber in "The Night Lands". Cersei_S2Promo.jpg|Cersei in "The Night Lands". Cersei and Tyrion 2x06.jpg|Cersei and Tyrion watching the departure of Myrcella in "The Old Gods and the New". Cersei 2x09.jpg|Cersei in "Blackwater". CerseiEW.png|Entertainment Weekly (EW) photo of Lena Headey in costume as Cersei Lannister. Game of thrones cast.jpg|Magazine photo shoot of the Game of Thrones cast. Cersei Season 3.jpg|Cersei in Season 3. Cersei_Lannister_S3_got.jpg|Season 3 still. Got_Cersei_promo_season_3.jpg|TV Guide photo shoot, Cersei Season 3. Tyrion and Sansa wedding 3x08.jpg|Tyrion and Sansa with Tywin, Cersei, Joffrey, Lord Varys, Grand Maester Pycelle, Margaery, Lady Olenna, and Loras in "Second Sons". Tv-guide-game-of-thrones-cersei.jpg|TV Guide photoshoot of Cersei in Season 3. Tywin Joff and Cersei Mhysa.png|Tywin, Joffrey, and Cersei in "Mhysa". Joff and Cersei Varys Mhysa.png|Cersei, Joffrey, and Varys in "Mhysa". Season4-GOT-CERSEIposter.jpg|Cersei in Season 4 promotional image. 110312-Cersei-Lannister-season-4-meme-0e4U.jpeg game-of-thrones-season-4-vengeance-trailer-cersei-lannister.jpg IFI Pre-Release 3.png|Cersei as she appears in the video game. Cersei Lannister (S05E01).jpg|Cersei inside the Great Sept of Baelor in "The Wars to Come". Cersei_Lannister_(S05E10).jpg GOT S6 03.png GOT S6 04.png GOT S6 21.png GOT S6 24.png de:Cersei Lennister en:Cersei Lannister es:Cersei Lannister fr:Cersei Lannister it:Cersei Lannister lt:Cersei Lannister pl:Cersei Lannister pt-br:Cersei Lannister zh:瑟曦·兰尼斯特 ru:Серсея Ланнистер Категорія:Головні персонажі Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 1) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 2) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 3) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 4) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 5) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 6) Категорія:Ланістери Категорія:Шляхетні родини Категорія:Королеви